


The Other Side

by Kml19



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, everyone in only talked about, it's adam's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: A character study on Adam's relationship with his friends over the course of the four books.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, adam parrish & richard gansey iii
Kudos: 9
Collections: My Playlist





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my playlist and this one is based on the song The Other Side of the movie The Greatest Showman. I have never written Adam's pov before so it was a little hard but I hope y'all enjoy it!

_You run with me_   
_And I can cut you free_   
_Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_   
_So trade that typical for something colorful_   
_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_   
_You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_   
_Or you can risk it all and see_

Adam didn’t know what made him stop the bike when he saw Richard Campbell Gansey III at the side of the road. Maybe it was the utter ridiculousness of seeing _Richard Campbell Gansey III_ under the hood of his horrendous orange Camaro at the side of the road. The offer of help was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and soon he found himself under the warm eyes of the other boy and that alone made him feel like he was special in some way.

The spell was broken when he had to explain to the other the reason why he knew so much about cars when he didn’t drive one. He wasn’t special and definitely wasn’t worthy of the attention of Gansey.

He prepared himself to leave and never strike a conversation with the other again when Gansey started asking him about the classes they shared and they ended up talking until Adam was sure he would be late to his shift. He said his goodbyes and felt like there was a warm feeling inside his chest. It burnt out when he got home.

The next day Adam was surprised to be called by Gansey at the entrance of Aglionby, like it was routine they waked together to classes and had eaten at the same table at lunch.

“What do you know about Welsh Kings?” Gansey asked a glint on his eyes Adam had never seen before and suddenly he was in his inner circle, spending school days with him, meeting with his roommate Noah, listening to stories about Kings, and wishes and _Magic_. He didn’t believe in it per se, but Gansey believed in it enough for all of them, and that was magic enough in itself.

Gansey opened a door of a magical world to Adam, not only because of the quest but also because of friends, of time spent with people he enjoyed the company, of talking for hours or staying in silence with the knowledge that they were at peace.

Then Ronan Lynch appeared, looking like death itself and showed Adam that whatever intimacy he thought he had with Gansey was nothing compared to whatever he and Ronan had.

_You would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_   
_Just let me give you the freedom to dream_   
_And it'll wake you up and cure your aching_   
_Take your walls and start 'em breaking_

Most days it was hard, Lynch brought out the bad in Adam, the parts he made sure to keep locked in to be able to keep his head down, but in some weird way, Adam always felt lighter after meeting the other teen. If meeting with Gansey made him feel warm inside, meeting with Ronan made him feel like there was a Sun inside his chest, burning, burning, burning. Everything loud, every color vibrant, a million thoughts in his head, made him feel like every second he had to prove that he was alive. When they fought, when they traded barbs, when Lynch said exactly the right or the wrong thing with the knowledge of what he was doing.

Sometimes Lynch made him feel like there was ice inside his veins, a buzz in his head, adrenaline in a different way he had never felt in his life. Only the ice blue eyes in his view, everything else a blur, no thoughts in his head, made him feel alive. When they did stupid things when he was in the passage seat of the BMW when raced through the streets or the parking lot, in the car, in shopping cars or on foot.

And rarely, Lynch made him feel like there was a pit on his stomach, like the world was in slow motion, no thought in his head except the urgency. Made him feel very tired to be still standing. When he got the frantic call of Gansey saying that Ronan was missing and then the other one said that he was found but they didn’t know if he would be able to make it. Not even his father’s heavy fists made him feel more present.

When Ronan punched his Robert Parrish on the face Adam felt all of it at once, but it wasn’t hard to decide to press charges. He was angry at himself for not being able to leave like he wanted to, he shouted at Gansey in a moment of frustration for feeling like a charity case, but he was never angry at Ronan. He knew he should be (or maybe he shouldn’t) but it never crossed his mind.

Noah was dead but was there and Adam traded his eyes and hands to a Magic Forest and Ronan was impossible in every way and Gansey felt closer than ever to his King and Blue was always one step ahead of them on something and Adam was sure that he didn’t belong at her side.

Magic was real.

And the five of them were filled with it.

_Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_   
_Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_   
_We're going to the other side_   
_So if you do like I do (To the other side)_   
_So if you do like me (We're going to the other side)_   
_'Cause if we do we're going to the other side_   
_We're going to the other side_

It was hard, it was full of suffering and loss and tears but they made through it. Adam would never be able to get the image of what happened out of his mind.

Blue’s eye, Ronan’s grief, Gansey’s death, his hand almost taking away the person Adam had just been able to admit to himself he didn’t want to live without.

It was always going to be something they remembered, but there was also magic and friendship and something more.

It was a shock to get back to Aglionby, even if the usual group of three was reduced to two, but life went on.

Acceptance letters will come, Ronan was sure of it, and they will all have lunch together, spend time at the Barns or Monmouth. They will probably all move to different places, travel far from each other, but in the end, they could do whatever they wanted to do. Could go whatever they wanted. The magic stayed with them. The world was still full of color, they wouldn’t let curses, grief, anxiety, or fear hold them down

Adam felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
